Gardur Brothers
The Gardur brothers are a Hilgardian family of strong warriors each of whom lead a tough band of men. They are feared throughout Rumnir, particularly due to their roving nature. Whilst they have come into the conflict with the ever expanding borders of the Vegard's kingdom, they have an admiration for Magnus' Hilgardian patriotism. Each one of their warriors is a hardened veteran capable of incredible feats of prowes, if they were to unite under the banners of the Vegards the united force would be nigh on unstoppable. Aetheric Gardur and The Bear's Tooth Eldest of the Gardur brothers at the age of 29, he is also the most expearenced. He leads the famous Bear's Tooth band and is a warrior skilled in using a double headed axe. He gained much fame after slaying the powerful chapter master of the Order of Ice Longil Inwall at the ambush of Gressil Ridge. There are two other warriors of note within the band, Irgar Gondolic who slew the Order's primate Septinian in the same battle and the berserker Wolfhunt. Whilst the rest of the warriors in the band lack the noteriety of their three superiors, they are all hardened warriors. Aetheric is know for his short iron battle axe, Irgar uses two vicious hatchets and Wolfhunt wields a giant two-handed battleaxe. The rest of his warband consists of about 450 men armed with an assortment of savage weaponry and leather armour. Gunthar Gardur and the Icebeards Despite being youngest of the Gardur brothers at the age of 23, he still has a ferocious reputation on Rumnir. He is the leader of the Icebeards, a savage band of warriors. He was the last of his siblings to create a warband and as such it is the smallest. Before creating his warband he went on many wonderings throughout the Hilgardian Ranges. He single handedly slew Grunlash, the brutal leader of a savage tribe of Cyclopian Fomorians and halted their raids on a collection of villages in the north of the Hilgardian ranges. He then formed the Icebeards and now the warband stands at 100 strong. Gunthar Gardur and his warband were humiliated at sea by the Sons of Ekayu and their leader Ashar. Pretending to be a defenceless Minerocian merchant vessel, Ashar lured Gunthar and his men on to the deck of their ship. The Icebeards were quickly taken prisoner and having had their booty stolen and ship scuttled were hurled overboard. They only survived as they were fortunate enough to be picked up by a passing boat. Gunthar Gardur has sworn he will repay Ashar for the humilation, although the pirate captain appears untouchable when at sea. Mengurn Gardur and the Wailing Winds Mengurn is the only one of the Gardur brothers to have left the continent of Rumnir. With a band of close friends from his village, he travelled to Nidor, to the south. There he and his men, nicknamed the Wailing Winds for their daring naval raids, served as mercenaries for hire. He was however challenged to a duel after insulting a Dwarven keepmaster in his hall and was forced to fight the Keepmaster's champion. He came out victorious after burying his hatchet into the champion's cranium, claiming a prize of his choosing. He chose the magical rune-axe 'Dotholir's Fire', a prized masterpiece which burns with the eternal fire of the great Forgemaster Dothilir's most powerful runework. After gaining such a powerful artefact and the kudos which came with it, he and his men sailed back to Rumnir where they made a name for themselves launching raids on towns and villages. Mengurn is known as 'Fire-breath' for his axe and in recognition of this most of his warriors use axes. His righthand man however is armed with a two handed bastard sword. His name is Orcad Arknsson, who famously slew a mammoth bull with his bear-hands. The Wailing Winds consists of 500 men. Urdun Gardur and Winter's Mace Urdun Gardur is the terrifying barbabaring warlord at the head of the Winter's Mace warband who have raided the southern city states and ravaged their countryside for many years. A giant of a man standing at 7ft 2", he wields a giant iron flail and a huge axe cast from Fyrer Stål. His is the most powerful and feared warband and the sheer size of the man has led many to believe he is a living scion of Polemos himself. His warband, Winter's Mace, stands as the largest warband of the brothers at 600. Amongst his most feared leutenants are Briold Harksonn and Polartik Wolfsmile. Both are towering presences wielding garguantuan bearded-axes capable of cleaving a knight in two. Category:Hilgardian